C-14 rifle
The C-14 "Impaler" Gauss Rifle is a Terran infantry weapon, used mainly by Marines.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It is used by virtually all the Terran factions. Characteristics The Gauss Rifle fires 8 mm armor-piercing iron spikes in a linear trajectory at high velocities using magnetic acceleration technology, inflicting heavy damage upon impact. Due to the fact that it utilizes mangnetic technology, it can fire rounds at enormous ranges, though the exact details reamins uncertain. The C-14 is fully automatic and can fire 1800 rounds per minute. Standard field procedure states that it should be fired in prolonged bursts, although in critical situations, complete automatic fire with no breaks can be used. Ammunition The Gauss Rifle is capable of firing a wide variety of ammunition; *Armour Piercing Rounds: Used against heavilly armoured targets.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. *Depleted Uranium Rounds: Encompass U-238 shells/spikes. The most popular variant among Marines given that they extend the rifle's range up to 25%.Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. *Hollow Point Spread Rounds: Flatten on impact for maximum wound efficency. Custom made by Ardo Melnikov.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. *Incendiary Rounds: Used against structures. Steel Tipped Rounds: Used to maim rather than kill an enemy. Variants Many variants of the Gauss Rifle exist. While mostly reflecting the changing artwork of the StarCraft universe, there are some key changes in function; 1st Variant .]] The first variant of the Gauss Rifle features in the original StarCraft era. Although a slightly bulky weapon, it still featured a far more streamlined appearance than later versions, Combat Armour not being required to weild it. Cinematics depict it as being capable of firing fragmentation and rocket propelled grenades. 2nd Variant The second variant of the Gauss Rifle is a scaled down version, appearing in StarCraft: Ghost. It is occassionly weilded by Light Infantry. It is possibly a sub-machine gun/mid-powered rifle. Not to be confused with the AGR-14. 3rd Variant |thumb|150px]] The third variant of the Gauss Rifle appears alongside the second. It is the most bulky of the variants, featuring a handle for easier portability. Given the presence of a scaled down version, it is likely that only those wearing Combat Armour could weild it. Capable of firing grenades, it is called the "Heavy Gauss Rifle" in some sources. 4th Variant .]] The fourth variant of the Gauss Rifle appears in StarCraft II, occupying a niche between the first and second variants in appearance and functionality. AGR-14 The AGR-14 assault rifle is scaled down version of the gauss rifle used in the StarCraft: Ghost2005-11-28. Not to be confused with the 2nd Gauss Rifle variant. Assault. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. and StarCraft IIGolden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. era, although it appears in a flashback in StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. The '14' designation is further evidence of a connection to the original C-14 Gauss rifle. It has the following characteristics; Modes: Auto, burst fire Range: 750m Reload: 2.5s Ammo: Armor piercing The standard issue weapon for a Ghost in the StarCraft: Ghost era (at least on heavy combat operations), the assault rifle fits 30 rounds to a clip. It can launch grenades in secondary fire mode. It is mercenary R. M. Dahl's weapon of choice. References *Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Category: Terrans Category: Technology